The ultimate menace
The ultimate menace is the twenty-fifth episode of pokepark the series. One sentence summary croagunk returns and decides to capture the area keepers. Plot One cloudy day reuniclus was showing pikachu, oshawott, snivy, & tepig around the scientorium when they saw unusual packets, reuniclus explained that they were packets of their previous adventures: love powder (which lasts only 36 hours), shrink powder, growth powder, cloning powder, IQ increase powder, inflation powder, the essence of their super powers (which only last for 24 hours), & the antidote (not required for t men packets or love packet). the pals even saw jumpsuits that match their shape & reuniclus said it was for them and they thanked him, they tried them on, pikachu said it was cool, oshawott said it made his butt look bigger, snivy said her's makes her look fabulous, tepig said it makes him looks more confident. oshawott found out that there extremely flexible because they'll grow, and inflate with them, they also can shrink with them. they then get the news from krookodile that the area keepers were kidnapped and taken to a never known pyramid in the middle of the desert area and set off, reuniclus also exclaims that the packets refill themselves after 1 minute before they grab them, take the suits, take a pair of super binoculars, and run off to save the area keepers. Pikachu, oshawott, snivy, and tepig finally made it to the desert area and found the pyramid the area keepers were held in, they found the entrance and went in they saw that the hall way was a dead end until snivy drank the IQ powder, she said it could be open when a certain block is pushed, they searched and found the right block and were on the other side of the wall. snivy drank the antidote and returned to her normal intellect then she and the others moved on, they reached a twisty hallway and tepig pointed out that the area keepers would've been mummified by the time they reach the bottom until pikachu suggested that one of them drink the inflation packet and they'd land on their body, he had oshawott drink it, at first he disagreed but he went and drank it anyway in mid fall, he bounced for 5 minutes, after they bounce on him once from the fall pikachu, snivy, & tepig noticed that mummies took him so they grabbed the edge of the last floor from the bottom and land safely and they went to save the inflated oshawott. they managed to find him in one of the buriel chambers they faught off the mummies and roll oshawott out of the chamber, along the way oshawott demanded the antidote. when they got out of the chamber oshawott drank the antidote and returned to his old shape in 2 seconds, they made it to a corridor too small for them to go through, so they drank the shrink powder and became small enough to fit through, it took them 15 minutes to find their way out then drank the antidote only to find themselves met by the mummies of the king and queen. The gang was about done for until tepig used the love powder on the 2 mummies, they found a small corridor, snivy drank the shrink powder first but got stolen by the lead scarab. pikachu, oshawott, and tepig found snivy in the smallest mummification room ever in history. the boys flick the scarab beatle away and took the tiny snivy, the others went through and they all drank the antidote, snivy was happy to be big again. the gang made it around a few corridors when suddenly pikachu fell down a trap door, the others went down the trap door hoping to catch up when suddenly they saw that he vanished. oshawott, snivy, and tepig found pikachu in the dungeon and get him out only to have tepig fall down a pipe and get sucked up to the top of the pyramid. pikachu, oshawott, and snivy managed to get tepig back and go down a hole into the main chamber where the area keepers and croagunk are in. The gang was pleased that the area keepers are alright, but they saw that croagunk evolved into toxicroak. the team was surrounded by mummies and decided to drink their t men packets. they fought with their might and won, they then cornered toxicroak and then drank the IQ packet and use a psychic power to vaporize toxicroak. the others then search for the exit and make it out as the pyramid finally collapses, tepig then drinks the growth powder and the others and the area keepers fly back home. tepig drinks the antidote and the keepers thank them for saving them. meanwhile back in the scientorium oshawott felt really greatful about reuniclus' new jumpsuits and oshawott decided to give him a 2nd chance Quotes -oshawott: why do i have to drink the inflation packet? pikachu: because you're the one who experienced before, just remember to drink it mid fall and drink the antidote when we land on you. Trivia *the stuff that gets 1 of them seperated from the other 3 is a sort of charlie and the chocolate factory parody; pikachu:veruca salt, oshawott:violet beauregarde, snivy:mike teavee, tepig:augustus gloop. *in ''the balloon formula ''oshawott could keep the inflation under control, in this episode the powder is not able to be controlled. Category:Episodes of PokePark: The Series